


January 6, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Amos stepped to one side when the territorial Smallville creature attempted to knock him down with its tail by the general store.





	January 6, 2006

I never created DC canon.

Scowling, Amos stepped to one side when the territorial Smallville creature attempted to knock him down with its tail by the general store he was meant to shop within and he used a tentacle from his mouth for striking it unconscious.

THE END


End file.
